


Shooting For Them Stars of Gold

by ktmcgraths



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktmcgraths/pseuds/ktmcgraths
Summary: Four times kara tries to ask Lena out and one time she finally does.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 307





	Shooting For Them Stars of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting here so don't be harsh please.. also yes, the title is from my fav niall horan song aka "still" :) you should give it a listen!

One.  
  
Kara’s gonna do it. She’s gonna do it today. She‘s gonna ask Lena out.  
  
After more than four years of friendship and one time she almost asked, it was time to stop being a coward and ask the woman she is in love with on a date.  
  
All that’s left is to hope she’d say yes. She knows there is a possibility lena would reject her, but she’s called _the paragon of hope_ for a reason.  
  
Except her plan goes completely out the door the second she walks in Lena’s office, takeout in hand.  
  
Because Lena isn’t alone. There’s a gorgeous, tall, tanned woman sitting next to Lena on her couch, on _their_ couch, her hand on Lena’s arm while they speak.  
  
They both turn to look at her with her arrival  
  
“Uhh”  
  
Lena comes over to where she stands, saving her from her misery and awkwardness.  
  
“Kara what are you doing here?” She says as she hugs her, hands going over shoulders.  
  
Kara’s hands wrap around lena’s waist instinctively, holding her close. She doesn’t wanna let go, but she feels their companion watching.  
  
“I, um I brought lunch?” She lifts her left hand that was holding the bag. “But I see that I’ve interrupted something, I’m sorry, I can leave.”  
  
She’s sure her face is just as dejected as she feels but she was just _jealous_. Can you blame her? This woman is sitting in _her_ place on Lena’s couch, touching Lena. _Her_ Lena. Kara isn’t one to be possessive but she just got the courage to ask lena out and this woman interrupted her plans.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming. But here, I want you to meet someone.” She gestures to the woman that was now standing next to her. “Kara, this is Diana Prince, an old friend of mine. Diana, this is Kara Danvers, my best friend and the best reporter in national city.”  
  
Best friend. The words taunt her and make her heart sting as much as she tries to ignore it.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you” says Diana, with a pretty smug smear on her perfect, stupid face.  
  
“Likewise” Kara said as she shakes her hand, plastering her best fake smile on her face.  
  
  
Two.  
  
Kara’s not giving up. She isn’t. She’s still gonna ask Lena out because the longing and yearning was absolutely _killing_ her.  
  
So, after making sure Lena isn’t dating Diana, she has a plan.  
  
(“So.... Diana?”  
  
“What about her?” Lena said, averting her gaze from the show they were watching up to Kara.  
  
“Are you dating her?” Kara tried to control the jealousy in her tone, while still looking Lena in the eye.  
  
“No.” Lena answered with a confused smile, head tilted to the side. “Why? Are you interested in her?”  
  
“I, uh- I mean, no. No, of course not. I was just wondering because you’ve never mentioned her before so I thought maybe... yeah.” She stuttered out.  
  
“Oh, she’s just an old friend really.”  
  
Then Lena looked back at her, her eyes guilty “We did sort of date back at college though, I guess”  
  
_oh._  
  
_an ex._  
  
“Sort of?”  
  
“I mean, it wasn’t really a relationship. We mostly.. fooled around.”  
  
“Ah”  
  
“But we aren’t! Anymore, I mean. Obviously.” Lena continued nervously  
  
_(why was she nervous?)_  
  
“Right, okay.” Kara smiled her best smile at Lena, hopping her face wasn’t telling just how jealous she got at the thought of Lena f _ooling around_ with Diana, of Diana touching her.  
  
They went back to watching their show, sprawled comfortably on the couch. Lena’s head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara, though, couldn’t focus on anything but the pure jealousy that fired through her body with the mere thought of Lena with someone else.  
  
God, she _really_ needs to work on that)  
  
The plan Kara has is to ask Lena out casually. No big gesture, just a friend asking a friend out.  
  
It’s game night, everyone is at Kara’s and she and Lena are pressed closely on the couch, thigh pressed to thigh.  
  
She leans in closer to Lena so she could be heard over the noise. “Hey lee?”  
  
“Mmh?” Lena turns her head to Kara.  
  
“Would you like to get dinner tomorrow? There’s this new Chinese place that just opened downtown and I’ve been dying to check it out.” She lets out, containing her nerves.  
  
“Oh, I can’t, actually.” She frowns. “Me and Diana are meeting up to catch up for dinner tomorrow night. Raincheck maybe?” She smiles.  
_Right._  
  
_Diana._  
  
_Catching up_ with Diana  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Kara knows the disappointment is clear in her voice but she can’t help it.  
  
“Hey” Lena says, lifting Kara’s chin so she would look at her. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?”  
  
And how could Kara say no to that?  
  
“Okay.”

  
Three.  
  
It‘s Valentine’s Day.  
  
As in, holiday of love, or whatever.  
  
A day in which every couple had to shove in single people’s face just how happy they are.  
  
*Gross.*  
  
Accept, Kara wants that with Lena.  
  
She wants to be disgustedly happy with her, and buy her flowers and chocolates and make her *happy*.  
  
So she decides it’s time to let her misery go and do something about it.  
  
She sent Lena her favorite flowers to her office earlier, along with her favorite chocolates, and a note saying;  
  
“Happy Valentines Lee,  
Meet me at my place at 7.  
  
Kara. Xx”  
  
It’s now 6:57 and Kara’s a trainwreck of nerves. She wants this night to go well. She wants to show Lena how much she means to her, how much she cares for her.  
  
There’s a knock on her door and she opens it to reveal Lena looking beautiful as always, and so so _soft._  
  
She’s wearing dark jeans, a green sweater that makes her eyes shine, and her hair‘s down. She look’s perfect.  
  
“Hey, happy Valentines” she says, leaning for a hug.  
  
“Happy Valentines darling.” Lena hugs back, her hands going over her neck while Kara’s went over her waist, holding her close. “Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely.”  
  
“Anything for you.” Kara sighs into Lena’s hair, loving the smell of her perfume and shampoo.  
  
“Mhm” Lena replies, nuzzling her face in Kara’s neck. “I missed you.”  
  
“So have I” Kara says, finally breaking their more-than-friendly embrace.  
  
“I’ll admit, it’s a nice idea, spending Valentines with your best friend.” Lena smiles softly at her.  
  
Kara’s face falls.  
  
_Best friend._  
  
The words hang over her heart, their weight heavy. Did Lena not realize Kara’s intentions were romantic? Kara is frustrated, what else does she have to do? She sent Lena flowers, asked her to meet her— on Valentine’s Day' out of all days! What else is there left for her to do for Lena to _understand_ what she was asking?  
  
Or maybe Lena did Realize, and this was her letting Kara down gently? In the sake of their friendship?  
  
Well, Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. Lena isn’t interested, and she has to accept that.  
  
“Yeah, I thought it could be nice. Since we’re both single and all.” Kara decides to reply, mentally cringing at herself.  
  
The rest of the night goes torturously slow for Kara, who just wants to mop and eat as many cones of ice cream as her body will allow her.  
  
  
  
  
Four.  
  
The fourth time she tries to ask Lena out is probably the cruelest.  
  
It wasn’t planned, she just saw an opportunity and went for it.  
  
They’re on Lena’s office couch, having lunch and Lena’s going off about how she dreads the upcoming gala she’s invited to, when an idea pops in Kara’s mind.  
  
“Maybe we could go together, that way it wouldn’t be so bad?” She offers, smiling shyly.  
  
“Oh, that’s- that’s a really good idea.” Lena smiles back at her. A beat, and then her face falls and her face looks thoughtful, as if she’s remembering something. “But actually, Andrea asked me to go with her last week and I said yes, I’m sorry Kara.” She smiles earnestly.  
  
And that’s okay, Kara thinks. it’s okay, because Kara already knew Lena isn’t interested in her. She already _knew._  
  
She doesn’t even know why she asked her when she could’ve saved herself the embarrassment and rejection.  
  
If Lena wants to date Andrea, _good for her._  
  
Kara just wants her to be happy, and if she thinks Andrea can make her happy, so be it.  
  
  
“It’s okay”, she finally says.

  
“Are you sure?” Lena cautiously asks, her voice soft, and she tucks a single hair behind her ear.  
  
“Yes. of course, don’t worry about it”, she shrugs at Lena, and then smiles, in order to reassure her.  
  
She doesn’t make it till the end of the meal though, the rejection burning too deep in her stomach.  
Instead, she accuses herself to some supergirl emergency.  
  
_Stupid Kara._  
  


  
  
\+ one.  
  
Lena’s avoiding her.  
  
Kara knows so, because they haven’t seen each other for a little over week, when they usually meet up everyday.  
  
And yes, they both are very busy women but Lena hasn’t even been answering Kara’s texts these past few days.  
  
Kara knows she’s safe, she always makes time to check up on her friend in-between supergirl duties, and she occasionally listens to her heartbeat _(okay, not occasionally- almost constantly)._  
  
So yeah, Lena’s avoiding her.  
  
And it _sucks._  
  
Because god she misses her so much, misses her soft hugs and beautiful smile and lovely laugh.  
  
Or the way she bites her lip when Kara makes her laugh or tilts her head like a small puppy when she’s confused.  
  
She just misses her.  
  
  
She also doesn’t realize why she’s avoiding because everything was fine the last time they met up for movie night. The were laughing and drinking wine the entire night, then falling asleep in Kara’s bed, Lena’s head on her chest. God, she wishes she could fall asleep that very same way every single night.  
The day after, they woke, smiled at each other, made some pan—  
  
A knock on her apartment door pulls her out of thoughts and she recognizes the heartbeat instantly.  
  
She opens to door to reveal a nervous looking Lena.  
  
“Lena? Are you okay?”  
  
Lena looks up her, eyes red as if she’s been crying.  
  
“Yes, I just..” she pauses, looking down and whispers, “I missed you.”  
  
Kara’s heart’s leaping happily in her heart, her entire body softening. But she’s still hurt.  
  
  
“You’ve been avoiding me”. She lets out, harsher than she intended.  
  
Lena just nods and Kara doesn’t understand, does she not get an explanation?  
  
“You’ve been avoiding me, and I don’t know what I did to make you so upset, but I’m sorry. Please, just tell me what I can to to fix it.” She begs.  
  
Lena only stares at her feet, so Kara continues.  
  
“Please Lena, I’ve missed you like crazy and I..” her voice starts to break. “Please just tell me—“  
  
“I’m in love with you” Lena blurts back.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Kara can only stare at her in shock, her brain incapable of processing what Lena is saying.  
  
“You..?”  
  
“Yeah.” Lena shrugs.  
  
“I have been for a long time and I just.. i know you don’t feel the same and it’s okay. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything. But, I- uh, I really felt like I should tell you.” She plays with the rings on her fingers, looking longingly at Kara. “It’s why I’ve been avoiding, I thought maybe some time far from you would help me get over you, but it hasn’t. I don’t think anything can, really.”  
  
“I- uh,” Kara tries to say something, _anything_ , but her words keep failing her.  
  
Lena waits patiently, and after serval moments where Kara just stands there, dumbfound, she says awkwardly, “right, well i should probably...” She gestures with her finger to the door. “I’m sorry, for dropping this on you.” she says dejectedly and then makes move to leave, and just like that Kara is action, holding her wrist.  
  
“Please stay,”, she pleads.  
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, Lena replies, her eyes shining and vulnerable.  
  
“Lena”  
  
“Kara”  
  
They look at each other, Kara’s had still holding Lena’s wrist. She brings the other to cup her cheek, her thumb smoothing her skin.  
  
_Her eyes are so beautiful_ , Kara thinks.  
  
She looks Lena in the eye and says, “you do realize I’ve been trying to ask you on a date for the past few months, right?”  
  
“You- what?”, Lena’s face is tinted with confusion.  
  
Kara scratches the back of her neck, her face flushing. “Yeah, I asked you to dinner, asked you to that gala, I even asked you out on Valentines, got you flowers and all, but you called it a “best friends night”, so I thought you just weren’t interested.”  
  
“Oh my god” Lena face-palms, hiding behind her hands.  
  
Kara giggles, “it’s okay, I know that’s not the case now.” She peels Lena’s hands off.  
  
Lena’s face is flushed when she asks “sooo... does that mean you... you like me?”  
  
“No”, Kara answers, then smiles at the adorable face Lena makes. “I love you”  
  
They grin at each other like two idiots, when Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s full, red lips, and she sees Lena’s eyes on hers. “Lena?”  
  
“Mmhm?”  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
Lena bites her lip, “please”.  
  
Kara closes the gap, presses her lips to Lena’s _oh so soft_ ones. Her hands going over Lena’s waist, pressing Lena into her. While Lena’s hands go over Kara’s neck, her fingers scratching her skin there.  
  
The kiss starts off slow, timid, until Lena opens her mouth, and Kara’s tongue touches hers, and they both see *fireworks*. When the need for air becomes a necessity they pull away and Kara, looks at Lena lovingly and finally asks,  
  
“Go on a date with me?”  
  
Lena looks her her with adoration, and honest to god _giggles_ and _god_ , Kara is such a goner.  
  
Kara grins at her back, pulls her even closer by the waist and that’s when Lena answers,  
  
“Yes”  
  
And then she claims Kara’s lips with her own again.


End file.
